


When Dreams Become Nightmares

by WhyDidIWriteThis____BecauseIHaveNoLife



Series: Remembering the past. Still healing in the present. So what of the future? [3]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Little bit of comfort, Not Canon Compliant, everybody is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDidIWriteThis____BecauseIHaveNoLife/pseuds/WhyDidIWriteThis____BecauseIHaveNoLife
Summary: It’s seems even the sweetest of dreams become nightmares when cruel reality sets in.





	When Dreams Become Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING!! All the original characters belong to the original owners. I just came up with this crazy off the wall story with bits and pieces of the original thrown in.

A soft creak woke Musa from her restless sleep. As she began to fully wake she realized the creaks were companied by tiny sniffles. Musa sat up from her bed and turned to face her door to see her daughter, hair mused and night gown tousled from her own slumber. One little arm was wrapped tightly around an old worn duckling plush and the other wiping messily at her tear stained cheeks.  
“Momma? Can I sleep in here tonight?” Symphony asked between hiccups.  
“Of course. What’s wrong Bǎobǎo? Did you have a bad dream?” Musa asked as she lifted her blankets so her daughter could curl up beside her.  
“Yes.” Said Symphony, sadness lacing her tone as she fought off another wave of tears.  
“Do you want to tell me about it?” Musa asked as she ran a soothing hand thru her daughter’s messy hair.  
“We was all at our old house, with the pretty pond. We was all playing outside and me and daddy was catching fireflies. We gots a whole lot and put them in a jar so we could let them all go and watch the pretty lights with you when they flied away.” Symphony said as tears began to well up in her grey eyes again.  
“Sweetheart, why are you crying? That sounds like such a wonderful dream.” Said Musa as she wiped a small tear away with her thumb.  
“Cause I woke up.” Said Symphony as a new wave of sobs shook her tiny body. Fighting back her own tears, Musa could only hold her daughter as she cried. Across the room Musa saw Flora, her eyes misting over also as she got up to go check on her own daughter. As hiccups turned into soft whimpers Symphony fell back asleep wrapped in her mother’s arms. Musa watched her as she slept, the tears starting to dry on her face though the sadness still remand even in sleep. Musa could do nothing as the pain of losing her father still tore at the little girl’s heart. It’s seems even the sweetest of dreams become nightmares when cruel reality sets in.

**Author's Note:**

> I have small children of my own so I kinda used them and how they speak as inspiration for when Symphony was talking about her dream. 
> 
> Bǎobǎo is a Chinese parental term of endearment meaning baby.
> 
> I know all my writing so far has been super angsty. I'm sorry. **Lowers head in shame**. But it'll get better. I promise not everything I write will be so sad............. maybe.


End file.
